


Scent of Love

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day two Hummel Holidays…Baking
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Scent of Love

Adam came home from work on the 21st of December to the most wonderful smells in existence. He’d let a smiling and cheerful “I’m skipping everything today, can I hide out here?” Kurt into his apartment at six in the morning and got to spend two hours cuddling the man before he’d had to get up to be at rehearsal and then work. However, he hadn’t expected whatever it was he came home to.

The apartment smelled heavenly. Kurt had been baking. The counters were covered with plates of cookies. By the time Adam had walked over to check them out better, he’d realized that each plate was a different type of cookie. Also he could smell soup and see grilled cheese sandwiches being fixed on the stove top. Kurt had earbuds in and was dancing to whatever was playing on his iPod.

Adam smiled as he watched Kurt flip the sandwiches and then do his signature shoulder shinny and hind end wiggle. He put his bag down and removed his coat, without Kurt realizing he was home yet. 

Adam walked over to Kurt and stepped right behind Kurt, catching him in a hug as he spun. His kissed Kurt soundly before letting him go.

“Adam! Happy Solstice!” Kurt shouted, tearing his earbuds out of his ears and turning off his iPod before pulling Adam into another kiss.

“Solstice?” Adam asked.

“Don’t worry; this is about it for a Hummel style Solstice celebration. We make 13 types of cookies, one for each possible full moon, we place a lit candle in each room and keep it lit all night, and in Ohio my dad would make us a bonfire. We’d stay up all night to watch the sun come up again and then we’d have brunch. I don’t know who mom learned it all from. I asked once and she just smiled and said someday she’d tell me…but she never got to and my dad doesn’t know.”

Adam smiled. It was similar to a how a few of his pagan friends celebrated back in England.

“I don’t mind at all…as long as we get to eat the cookies.”

Kurt laughed. “Of course. But only after we eat our soup and sandwiches. Solstice or not, we have to eat real food before dessert. Oh! The sandwiches!”

Adam let Kurt go so he could remove the sandwiches and turn off the stove. The moment Kurt put the spatula down, Adam gathered him right back into his arms and nibbled on his neck.

“I get dessert all the time. You, my dear, are sweet.”

Kurt laughed and kissed Adam’s lips.

“And you are silly. Come on and let’s eat. The faster we eat dinner, the faster we get cookies. I tried a lovely triple ginger gingersnap and I want to see what you think.”

Adam let Kurt free. He smiled as he watched Kurt dance his way to fetching the bowls for soup. Adam took a deep breath again, letting the scent in his apartment wash over him. Kurt turned and beamed a smile his direction.

Oh! He so wasn’t letting this go.


End file.
